


Satan Claus

by memyselfandwe



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fangirlia Secret Santa, playing Santa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 09:24:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17077661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memyselfandwe/pseuds/memyselfandwe
Summary: When Chloe captures the attention of another man, Lucifer tries to break it up when suddenly, he finds himself volunteering to play Santa Claus for a fundraiser. What could go wrong?(Set sometime before season 3. I had no idea what to do with that cliffhanger.)





	Satan Claus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Caedmon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caedmon/gifts).



> To Caedmon for this secret Santa, although not so secret for her. Going into this, I had no plans on writing Deckerstar but then I saw the prompt and this whole story came to mind. Hopefully you enjoy it.  
> P.s. Sorry it's a short chapter. I wanted to get it out within the timeframe.
> 
> Last, but not least; a huge thank you to my betas Rose_Nebula and TenRoseForeverandever. They helped so much!

Lucifer leaned against an empty desk, discreetly watching while the detective conversed with the young entrepreneur, Spencer Lane. He had been a prime suspect in their most recent case and, with Lucifer’s help, had just been proven innocent. With nothing else needed from him, Spencer was free to go, but he didn't seem to be in any hurry.

It wasn’t often that Lucifer met a human like Spencer, whose only desire in life was to make a positive impact in this world. Rich, handsome, and completely selfless; he was damn near a bloody saint. However, what frustrated Lucifer most of all was how he continued to flirt with the detective, and now that he was no longer a suspect, it appeared to be working.

Laughing along with something Spencer had said, Chloe tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and gazed up at him through her eyelashes.  _ Now she’s flirting back! _  Lucifer knew if he didn’t act now, he would have a much bigger problem on his hands.

Standing up, Lucifer strutted toward the two, formulating a plan, only to be interrupted when Ella jogged up.

“Good, you’re still here!” she addressed Spencer, coming to a stop before him. “I wanted to ask you something.” 

Or maybe he wouldn’t have to intervene at all, Lucifer thought to himself and moved closer to listen in.

“I know you’re a busy man and all, but we’re having this fundraiser at the community center Saturday…”

Crossing her arms, the detective cleared her throat.

“I’m not asking for money,” Ella assured her. “It’s just... seeing as you often volunteer with kids and everything, I was wondering if you’d be our Santa? Our other guy jus-”

“I’d love to,” Lucifer announced, flashing a confident smile.

“Actually Lucifer, I was asking Spencer.”

Lucifer clapped the other man on the back, causing him to stumble forward. “You said it yourself, Miss Lopez, he’s a busy man. I bet he'll have his hands full, feeding the needy or adopting a few orphans… Something like that.”

Grasping Lucifer by the crook of his elbow, Chloe dragged him away. “Lucifer,” she grasped his shoulders and turned him to face her, “what are you doing?”

“Relax, Detective. I’m just helping a friend in need.”

“You’d be a bigger help by not interfering,” she argued. “You don’t even like children.”

“Me?” Lucifer placed a hand on his chest and took a step back. “I adore the little vermin.”

Judging by the way her eyes narrowed, she was about to retort when something else caught her attention. He followed her gaze to see Spencer walking over to them briskly. He was on his cell phone, speaking quickly and in a very business-like tone.

“Hang on,” he said into the phone. “Sorry, Chloe, I gotta run. Something urgent has come up.”

Chloe’s eyebrows rose. “Oh. Ok.” She crossed her arms and glanced at Lucifer briefly, before turning her back to him.

“I told Ella I won’t be able to do the Santa thing Saturday, but I can stop by after.” Spencer backed away, raising his voice so she could hear him. “I’ll see you there?”

She nodded, “Yeah… um… I might go.”

As though he didn’t have a second to spare, Spencer waved and hurried away.

With Chloe’s back still to him, Lucifer searched for the right words to say when Ella passed by. “I guess you were right, Lucifer! He's busy!” She shrugged. “I’ll see you Saturday at two and I'll arrange for the Santa suit to be delivered to your place!”

Chloe’s head fell back, and she groaned. “I can’t believe she’s letting you do this.”

Stepping up beside her, he wrapped his arm around her shoulder. “Everything is going to be fine, Detective.” He gave her a slight squeeze. “You can even be my little helper elf.”

“I’m not helping you with this,” Chloe growled, wiggling out of his grasp and walking away.

“But it’s the season of giving, Detective!” He exclaimed. “Think of the children!” 

Now, with all eyes in the precinct on her, Chloe slowed to a stop, balling her hands into fists. “Fine!” Spinning around, she stomped over to him, poking him in the chest with her finger. “But only because I don’t want you to ruin this for anyone.” With that, she stormed away.

“It’ll be fun, Detective,” Lucifer yelled to her, chuckling as she ignored him and disappeared from view. He could picture her face, with her eyebrows drawn together and lips parted, like she often did during times like this.

No longer laughing, his smile faded when it all sank in. He had just made a terrible mistake.

* * *

 

 

Saturday

Chloe gazed down at the bright green tunic dress she was wearing, wondering who had designed the costume. With fuzzy white cuffs and wide black belt around her midsection, it lacked in originality. It was also incredibly short, she thought as she tugged it down as much as she could and wondered if Lucifer had anything to do with it.

At least they had given her tights. Striped red and white like a candy cane, they covered her legs all the way down to her pointy red shoes which curled at the toe. If that wasn’t embarrassing enough, there was a little bell attached to the tip of each shoe bell that jingled with every step she took. Why had she let Lucifer talk her into this?

She looked at the clock, noting he was already twenty minutes late. Crossing her arms, she huffed and tapped her toe making the little bell ring.  _ He better not have forgotten. _

Through the curtain came Ella, who was also dressed as an elf, only her outfit didn’t seem quite as short. She had been waiting out front, trying to keep everyone entertained, while they waited for Santa to arrive. 

Ella’s eyes widened when she realized only Chloe was there. “Where’s Lucifer?”

“I don’t know,” Chloe sighed. Pulling out her cell phone, and tapping on his name. “I’ll try calling him again.”

“Hopefully he gets here soon,” Ella pushed the curtain aside, “because I don’t know how much longer they’ll be willing to wait. One kid keeps sneaking over to the tree and opening the boxes we wrapped as presents.” She looked out at the crowd, groaning, “And now one is licking the decorations.” As Ella stomped away, Chloe could hear her yelling, “Hey, that’s not a real candy cane!”

With the phone to her ear, Chloe prayed Lucifer would answer this time. She was ready to give up when she heard Lucifer’s distinct ringtone from behind her, signaling his arrival. “You’re late,” she shouted to him and ended the call. Casting her eyes up, her mouth gaped when she saw him.

He was wearing a red suit, just not the one they had provided him with. This was more like his usual fashion, only it was crafted from the same plushy material as most Santa outfits. Bright white fur covered the lapels of his jacket and beneath that he wore a white button up that remained unfastened at the collar. He looked like he should be hosting a holiday party at Lux, not playing Santa for a fundraiser.

Bowing her head, Chloe pinched the bridge of her nose. “Lucifer, what are you wearing?”

“I had it custom made,” Lucifer announced proudly, making a slow turn to give her the full view. “You didn’t expect me to wear that ratty old suit they delivered to me, did you? It was far too big for a man of my... physique.” He turned sideways, smoothing his hand over his flat stomach.

“Because Santa’s supposed to be round!” Chloe pointed toward a promotional poster on the wall. “That’s who the kids are waiting to see, not…” she gestured at him, “… that.”

“Not to worry, detective.” He reached into his coat, “I figured you would want something traditional, so I kept the hat.” Placing it on his head, Lucifer pointed at it and grinned. “See? They’ll never know the difference?”

“And the beard?”

“What? That filthy thing?” He scoffed. “Of course not.”

Chloe threw her hands up and strode away. “That’s it. I can’t do this!”

“Fine!” He huffed. Pulling out his cell phone, he began typing. “Just give me a minute.”

“Lucifer, we don’t have a minute,” Chloe protested.

“Patience, Detective.” Lucifer pocketed his phone and shed his coat, hanging it on a chair. “If I must do this, I at least want it to look decent.”

 


End file.
